Error In Judgment
by Page Library Page
Summary: ONESHOT. What if Legolas was injured in Rohan and was rescued by Lurtz? What if Lurtz had somehow been created with an Elven soul? Well, here you go...


**Error In Judgment**  
**Title:** Error In Judgment  
**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE! The world of Middle earth and its inhabitants belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I will receive no money for writing this story.  
**Author's note: **Ok, this is truly an OLD story. I originally began writing this one 3/12/2004 and after fixing spelling errors and such, decided that it was indeed, time to post it. It isn't very good, but hey I was just goofing off, LOL! Have fun

* * *

"My first memory is of warmth. Like I was being enveloped in the embrace of the earth I was created in." the Uruk said, his voice low and laced with pain.

"It was as if the earth was trying to give me the mother I would never have." He continued.

Legolas didn't speak… or move for that matter. The wood-elf couldn't risk the creature before him attacking; he was too weak to fight back.

"The first thing I did, when I was pulled from the earth's womb, was to kill. I had no desire to kill the creature, but I could not stay my hand…"

It was then that Legolas realized that it wasn't an Uruk Hai talking, but an elfin soul.

"What is your name?"

The Uruk looked slightly shocked; he hadn't thought the elf would speak.

"My 'master' calls me Lurtz." The Uruk said. "But it doesn't feel…" he trailed off.

"Elves have two names; the name they are given at birth by their parents and the name known only to them and to their life mates." Legolas said.

"Do you have a life mate?"

"Didn't your 'master' teach you any manners? That's personal." Legolas practically snarled.

"Touchy subject; so, you're sayin' that your life mate really wouldn't like it if I did this…" Lurtz trailed off. The Uruk lowered his head and placed his lips of the petal soft lips of the elf.

Legolas jerked away, shrieking in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I… I don't know. It just felt right," Lurtz said nervously. Something occurred to him, "You're not disgusted?"

Legolas was in shock. 'I must be dreaming,' he thought, 'I did not enjoy being kissed by an Uruk Hai!'

Legolas was suddenly jolted from his thoughts, when a blanket was thrown over his head. He took the blanket and looked over at the Uruk before speaking.

"Won't you need this?"

Lurtz didn't answer; instead, he lay down on the far side of the cave to sleep.

* * *

"You didn't answer my earlier question," Legolas accused, "What is y our name?" The question was much gentler this time.

"Why should I tell you?" Lurtz snapped, "Even if I knew it myself, I'd sooner die than tell my enemy."

"You don't believe that. I," Legolas hesitated, "I can feel an elven soul within your battered, pain filled body," he admitted finally.

"That is a lie!" Lurtz shouted, lunging at the elf and pinning him beneath his own, much larger, body.

"Is it?"

Lurtz lifted one large hand, the move fast, causing Legolas to flinch involuntarily. The Uruk Hai didn't strike, though; instead he lightly caressed the elf's face.

"No. It isn't a lie," the words were forced from tight lips; "I cannot live like this. Neither society would accept me. Elves would shun my body for what I was bred to do. Uruks and Orcs would sooner torture my soul into submission, than accept me."

Legolas watched, helpless as the Uruk laid bare his soul. He could see the pain behind yellow eyes, the hopelessness in the Uruk's situation plain for any who dared look.

"What's your name?" The question was whispered.

"Vanwaer," Lurtz said, "Lost one."

"You are lost no longer. I've found you mellon-nin."

"Wha? Why do you call me friend? I am your enemy and could kill you without a second thought." Lurtz said, confused and fearful.

"Still your tongue," Legolas commanded, "Unless there is something worthwhile to do with it!"

At his statement, the Uruk became acutely aware of their positions. He lay over the elf's slender body, covering the slight form completely.

It could have been a very compromising position, if both parties hadn't been so willing.

"I could hurt you, elf," Lurtz warned as Legolas began rocking against him.

"I can take anything you can give," Legolas argued, thrusting his hips up hard to meet the Uruk's, causing both of them to draw a sharp breath at the intimate contact.

Lurtz's eyes filled with a feral light and he raked one claw-tipped hand down the elf's body, his other hand straying to the elf's hair.

Legolas' body quivered, he wasn't strong enough to fight, but then he had no desire to fight anyway. It had taken quite some time for him to realize just how badly he wanted the creature above him.

He wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away.

The elf strained upwards, catching the Uruk's lips in a fiery kiss, gasping when Lurtz's teeth bit down on his lower lip, making it bleed.

Lurtz lapped up the blood from bruised lips and looked into the elf's eyes. He had expected to see pain and fear and was shocked when all he found was a silent cry for _more._

He attacked the elf's lips once more, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, clawing lightly at Legolas' chest, through his thin tunic. When he abandoned Legolas' lips, the elf moaned pitifully, but he soon changed the tune of those moans to ones of pleasure as he removed the cloth separating them and continued his assault on the elf's thin chest.

Lurtz trailed one claw down the elf's chest, not breaking skin, just teasing.

But Legolas would have none of it and he thrust is body upwards, causing that claw to puncture his chest, just above one sensitized nipple. He shrieked at the combined sensations of pain and pleasure, seeing stars behind his closed eyes.

Lurtz, however, misinterpreted his cry as one of pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he trailed off. He'd backed away to the cave entrance at Legolas' cry.

Legolas breathed heavily, trying to regain control over his body. He'd never felt anything that strongly before. As his body calmed, he sat up. "Vanwaer, come here," he said, his voice offering no alternative.

"I told you that I'd hurt you," Lurtz said.

"How any ways do I have to tell you that I want this!?" Legolas cried.

"I am always expected to be in control of everything in y life; my friends are chosen according to how they will help my country through future alliances, my father has old me in no uncertain terms that I shall marry for political security!" he continued, tears of frustration streaming down his cheeks.

Lurtz sat in stunned silence as his golden angel finally let years of unjust demands on his life, out.

"I am expected to be the strong one, to dominate everything I touch," the elf said, "Valar help me, I just want someone to be my strength," he whispered sadly. "If I were to die, no one would miss me. They would just look for the next available, conveniant, pawn."

Lurtz sat in shock. Legolas had just voiced his feelings about his own situation; he was a replaceable resource to Saruman.

"Angel."

That one word stopped Legolas' words. He turned his eyes from the wall to his would-be-lover's eyes.

"I am not an angel," he said, his voice sounding tired and broken.

Lurtz hesitantly reached out one hand to the elf, silently pleading for his return.

It was Legolas' turn to be shocked. This entire situation, all the time spent with the Uruk, went against everything he'd ever been taught. All his lessons were being disproved by this one, extraordinary being. 'Orcs are supposed to hate beauty and life; they live only to destroy. And the Uruk Hai...' the elf's mind raced, 'they kill just for the pleasure of seeing the terror in their victims' eyes.'

A pale, slender had reached out. Asking.

'But this uruk, no Vanwaer, is the polar opposite. If not for his body, Vanwaer would be most admirable elf.'

Clawed fingers curled around deceptively thin ones, grasping tightly and Lurtz pulled the elf back into a sitting position, letting his thin body rest against is own, large chest.

"We should sleep," Legolas suggested, sounding unusually weary.

"Agreed. Tomorrow we'll head towards Helm's Deep. That is where this will all culminate and where the fate of many will be decided. " Lurtz said, as he lay himself down on the ground, allowing the elf to lie atop him.


End file.
